


Cloudy with a Chance of SuperCorp Version 2.0

by chikapu_thundercunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikapu_thundercunt/pseuds/chikapu_thundercunt
Summary: The Crisis was over. The multiverse was restored and the heroes are going home. All of the heroes agreed to return to the DEO in Earth 38 first for a debriefing before going back to their respective Earths. One by one, the heroes walked out of the portal and was greeted by their friends and families.“Kara!” Alex yelled as she run towards her sister. Kara scooped the agent into a big hug and spun around. After they stopped spinning, Kara was looking everywhere for someone in particular. “She’s here. Lena’s here don’t worry,” Alex whispered to Kara. The Super let go of her sister to find her best friend.Kara saw Lena at the back, standing beside Kelly, a smirk played on her lips.“Home. I’m finally home,” Kara thought as she slowly walked towards the brunette. But suddenly, Lena’s features began to morph into scowl. Lena’s eyes were wide with fear and anger.“Hello, sister. Fancy meeting you here,” Lex said and smirked.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 252





	Cloudy with a Chance of SuperCorp Version 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddogkaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkaz/gifts).

> This is a repost. I heavily edited the story since it was written in a day and was done in haste. So... I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm gifting this edit to maddogkaz since after I read their comment, I realized I didn't put much of what I was seeing in my head into words... hehehe...

The Crisis was over. The multiverse was restored and the heroes are going home. All of the heroes agreed to return to the DEO in Earth 38 first for a debriefing before going back to their respective Earths. One by one, the heroes walked out of the portal and was greeted by their friends and families.

“Kara!” Alex yelled as she run towards her sister. Kara scooped the agent into a big hug and spun around. After they stopped spinning, Kara was looking everywhere for someone in particular. “She’s here. Lena’s here don’t worry,” Alex whispered to Kara. The Super let go of her sister to find her best friend.

Kara saw Lena at the back, standing beside Kelly, a smirk played on her lips.

“Home. I’m finally home,” Kara thought as she slowly walked towards the brunette. But suddenly, Lena’s features began to morph into scowl. Lena’s eyes were wide with fear and anger.

“Hello, sister. Fancy meeting you here,” Lex said and smirked. Superman pushed him out of the portal and the villain almost tripped. “Easy there, tiger,” the villain looked at his arch enemy then back to Lena.

“No! No! No! I… I fucking killed you…” Lena shouted with disbelief and tried to grip the side of a table. Kelly tried to soothe Lena by running circles around the back of the CEO. “This can’t… Why are… No!” she screamed towards her brother, knees weak all of sudden. Kara used her super speed to reach her best friend in a second. She slowly hugged Lena to stop her from falling down. Kelly was glaring at Lex.

“Ah yes. You shot me. Killed your own kind just to protect… her,” Lex sneered and looked at the Super. “You know, I thought Kryptonite would be the best torture for her,” her brother was flicking of a nonexistent dog hair from his suit, “But it seems, you’re more than enough to torture her. Enough that she almost lost hope when she thought you died.” Lex was now smirking. He wanted her sister to react.

“Shut up, Lex!” Clark shouted and started to push Lex towards the DEO agents. Alex glared dagger at Lex but the villain was looking at Lena and smiling devilishly. Alex then shoved the man and put some cuffs on his wrists. The agent then slapped the back of the head of Alex and said, “Asshole.”

But that didn’t stop Lex, “Falling in love with a Super? You’re such a disappointment dear sister. Always have.”

“Fuck you! And I would kill you again for her!” Lena screamed at her brother and tried to get away from Kara’s grip. Kara stiffened when she heard what the CEO screamed. “Let go of me!” Lena told the Super as she tried to escape Kara’s hug. The blonde hugged the CEO tighter. Lex just shrugged as he was dragged away to his cell by several DEO agents. Smiling all the way as he got the reaction he hoped for.

Everybody was all shocked, they all looked at Lena. Alex’s and Clark’s mouth were open. Kelly looked at Supergirl with shocked eyes. And J’onn held his chest like his feeling every emotion inside the room.

Lena was now full on crying on Kara’s shoulder. Clinging to the Super like her life depended on it. Kelly touched Kara’s elbow and motioned for the chair behind the table. Kara nodded and lifted Lena to the chair so that the CEO can sit down. The Super turned to Alex and Clark, pleading with her eyes. The agent and the Man of Steel nodded with understanding.

“Alright! Debriefing in 1 hour!” Alex said and the others shuffled out of the room leaving Kara and Lena alone.

“Hey, I’m here. Look at me, Lena. Please,” Kara whispered to Lena, brushing her fingers to the CEO’s cheeks. The Super was in kneeling in front of Lena.

“Ka… Supergirl… I…” Lena answered. The CEO tried to control her emotions. Reel it in. Her brother got to her and she knows. He saw her vulnerability and played with it. Not only Lex surprised Lena that Kara was in fact Supergirl but now she gets slapped in the face that even her brother saw that she’s in love with Kara.

The funny thing is, the CEO was really deep in denial for years. And now being confronted with this… situation now, well… it’s fucking frightening. And very confusing.

“Lena,” Kara pleaded to Lena. The Super knew that Lena was internally struggling and she didn’t want to lose her. Not again. “Lena, please talk to me,” Kara pleaded. Her voice cracking a little. The Super put her hands on the CEO’s knees.

“Just get away from me!” Lena tried pushed Kara away but all it did was for the chair to roll away from the Super. The brunette suddenly stood up and turned her back on Kara.

Kara didn’t know what to do or how to react so she just stood up too and looked at Lena.

“Lena… Please…”

“I… Just get away from me, Kara,” Lena answered, her voice shaking, and walked away.

=================================================================================

Several weeks had passed and things went back to normal. Well mostly normal. The usual deadlines for her articles. People needed rescuing. You know, the usual stuff. But this time she went on auto pilot. 

Get in. Save someone. Get out. Repeat.

Wake up. Function like a normal human. Go home. Repeat.

She knew she needed to process everything that has happened. Seeing her people disappear for a second time. Not knowing if her loved ones were alive and no way of reaching Lena while the Crisis was going on. It’s like she wanted to be angry. To grieve. And yet to feel happiness because everything was normal.

Okay, given that the multiverse did return to normal, everything should be perfect. Right?

Nope.

But there was something else missing, well someone to be exact. Kara needed Lena. She needed the CEO in her world. She needed her home. But she knew to respect what Lena wished so she didn’t make any attempts to see Lena.

Well, at least Lena hasn’t seen her. Maybe Kara would hover a few feet from LCorp or Lena’s apartment just to hear her heartbeat once in a while.

Or maybe she hasn’t at all told Alex or Kelly to check up on Lena on her behalf.

And maybe requested Alex to call her and put the phone inside a pocket while talking to Lena.

Or you know, maybe she hasn’t ask Brainy to hack on Lena’s office computer just to see her face. Maybe.

It took Kara a few days and a lot of convincing to let Alex agree on it. Her older sister just sighed, “Once, Kara. Just this time, okay?” Kara beamed at her sister and almost tackled her to the ground.

“Yes! I promise!” Kara hugged her sister. Alex kissed her forehead in response. “You know, she’s been through a lot. I mean, with her childhood and the whole killing your own brother thing plus the lies,” Alex looked at her sister’s eyes, “Especially the lies, she’s hurting and you need to give her some time to deal with things. She loves you, Kara, don’t you forget that.”

“I just miss her is all,” Kara replied and pushed her glasses up.

“Okay, so I’m off! I’ll call you once I get there,” the redhead said after kissing Kara’s forehead again. Kara just nodded and watched her sister put on her helmet and hopped on to her bike.

==================================================================================

“Miss Luthor, Agent Danvers is here to see you. Should I let her in?” Jess buzzed over the intercom.

She employed Jess again after the Eve debacle thing. The CEO almost kneeled in front of her assistant while she offered the job personally. At Jess’ house. At 9 in the evening. But as expected, Jess said yes and came to work the next morning with no questions asked.

And today, the CEO was towering at the files on her table. Her hands on her hips, glaring at some papers like it was one of her incompetent, old and homophobic board members. Lena couldn’t concentrate on what equation should be used for this specific problem. To be honest, it’s been several weeks of willing herself to function on little sleep and mostly just alcohol on her system. Can’t blame a Luthor to block away all emotions and work themselves to death.

Lena straightened her skirt and pushed the intercom’s button, “Send her in.”

A couple of seconds later, an awkward Alex shuffled inside Lena’s office.

“What does the DEO need now?” Lena raised a perfectly curved eyebrow. Hands at her desk.

“Ummm…” Alex scratched the back of her head. 

“Hmmm?” Lena shuffled some papers on top her desk to distract herself. Anything to distract herself not to ask anything about Kara.

“How are you doing?” Alex asked. The agent tried to smile but it looked like a grimace instead.

“I told you we’re not friends, Agent Danvers. So why are you here?” Lena looked sternly at Alex. The CEO filed the papers to the side and was now putting away her pen.

“Look Lena, I know we lied to you and…” Alex started. The agent looked at the CEO’s table and saw a glass filled halfway with a golden brown liquid. Definitely not coffee.

“Damn it, Lena!” Alex slammed down her hands on Lena’s desk and thus earned another arched eyebrow from Lena. “I don’t know if she… if Kara told you this… but J’onn, he… erased my memories of Kara a while back. To protect her…”

Lena sat down and leaned back at her chair and tried to hide the surprise in her face. She crossed her arms to her chest.

“I was awful to her. I did what I had to do because of her identity… the government wanted to out her and I just… I couldn’t risk it,” Alex sighed. She didn’t plan to tell Lena this but her gut instinct told otherwise. Maybe the CEO needed to hear it.

“I couldn’t remember anything about her being my sister. That’s why… I… I was acting like I hated Supergirl. I didn’t know Supergirl is my sister. She…” the agent put her hand on the edge of the desk. She felt she needed something to anchor her while she talked about this particular part of her story.

“And then, she almost died after fighting… Red Daughter… their blows created some light flashes and the memories came back… I remember her saving me while we were young, we fell from a cliff and she saved me. Bridal style,” Alex chuckled and continued, “And the first time she made snow inside the house during Christmas, Mom loved that one. Or when she would use her heat vision for smores.”

Lena barely stopped herself from smiling and almost reached out to touch the agent’s hands. Instead she crossed her arms tighter to her chest. Just to show a little bit of annoyance. Fake annoyance.

“Then suddenly she was on the ground. She wasn’t moving… So I ran towards her. I saw her face was all battered and bruised…” Alex said with a shaky voice. “Kara had to die to bring all those memories back… And I couldn’t lose my sister like that, not when I just got my memories back… So I panicked and told my mom that it was okay… Kara was okay… that… that there were sunlight in everything… there were some grass beside me so I pulled some of it and put it in her chest. Mom was there, She saw everything…”

“Eliza was there?” Lena asked in disbelief. 

Alex nodded and continued, “I really didn’t know what to do, I was crying and then Mom was calling me, I didn’t realize she was calling me until I heard her that Kara is doing it.” The agent was now smiling. “She was getting all the energy around her and then she called me.”

A few moments passed. With a nonchalant voice, Lena said, “And what do you want me to do with that information, Agent Danvers?” She turned her back at Alex and pinched the bridge of her nose. Fucking emotions.

“I thought I was trying to be strong for her. That I was the one who was protecting her. Just this once,” Alex sighed. “But with everything… with the hurt that came with it, the lying. The pretending… She thought she lost her sister. I knew it pained her…”

“She’s trying to be strong for everyone, Lena. She’s so selfless and it’s really frustrating to be honest. She’s thinking of everyone except for herself,” Alex stood up and crossed her arms. “Even when it seems stupid, she’s just trying to protect… you.” The agent tried to reel in her emotions.

“Well, that’s expected of Supergirl. She is Supergirl isn’t she?” Lena turned around and narrowed her eyes at Alex. 

“I know we hurt you, Lena, and for that I’m really really sorry. It’s just can you please…” Alex closed her eyes and sighed. “She’s been through a lot in her life. You’re not the only one who’s hurting here. Whatever…” Alex looked at the glass half full of alcohol and then to Lena, “This is… it’s not healthy… Kara needs you…”

“Is that all, Agent Danvers?” Lena cut off Alex before she can finish. She can’t do this. Her resolve is crumbling down every second. The CEO stood up and walked towards the door. Looked at Alex and arched her eyebrow.

Alex sighed and walked towards the exit but before she leaves the office, “It’s not about your last name. It never was. She… needed to be selfish just this once. Because when it comes to you, she’s just Kara. And never Supergirl. I hope you understand that,” And with that Alex exited Lena’s office.

Lena closed the door and went back to her chair. “Jess, can you please cancel all of my schedules today?” she told her assistant through the intercom. She took a few calming breaths, waiting for her assistant to reply.

“Sure, Ms. Luthor. Is there anything else?” answered Jess. Tapping of keyboards are heard on the other line.

“You can leave early today, Jess. I’ll close up. That will be all. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor,” her assistant replied and Lena turned off the intercom.

“I need alcohol. Lots of alcohol,” Lena downed the drink on her desk and then walked towards the cabinet that held all the finest liquor money can buy.

====================================================================================

Ever since that talk with Alex, the Super was not herself. Most of the time the blonde found herself fighting her emotions. So much emotions. She didn’t want to feel anymore, specifically for someone. If Lena’s going to be stubborn then she can be stubborn too. So a week after she heard what Lena said, the Super found herself drinking with her sister and Kelly.

“I think she’s right.”

“Hmmmm?” Alex hummed before drinking her beer while Kelly sat beside her.

“Who’s right, dear?” Kelly asked titling her head to the side, drinking her own red wine.

“The world doesn’t need Kara Danvers. What it needs is Supergirl,” Kara answered while peeling off the label on one of the beers at the table.

Alex coughed up her beer and Kelly tapped her back trying to soothe her girlfriend.

“Kara,” Alex chastised her sister.

“It’s true. I mean the multiverse didn’t give a damn about Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El. It needed Supergirl,” Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister who’s giving her a stern look across the table. “If you think about, it makes sense." The Super shrugged and flicked the paper that was stuck on her finger.

“But we did. We were worried about you… Kara,” Kelly replied back. Alex was massaging her face with her palm out of frustration.

“But she didn’t…” Kara whispered.

There it is.

“Kara, just don’t. Okay? Whatever it is your thinking… don’t,” Alex pleaded to her sister but she knew her sister was having none of it.

“You just don’t get it, Alex! You don’t have the world on your shoulders! You have Kelly! And I… I lost Lena because I was selfish! For once I wanted to be selfish and look at where it got me…” Kara was holding a beer bottle and it broke as she gripped it too tightly. “The world needs Supergirl and that’s what I am going to do.” With that Kara changed to her super suit and flew off Alex’s window.

Alex facepalmed and slouched on the couch. The agent was looking at the ceiling, trying so hard not to cry.

“Just let her be, Alex. She needs to grieve. She needs to vent out whatever she’s feeling right now,” Kelly looked at her girlfriend and kissed the side of her head.

“I’m just worried. She’s my little sister and…”

“I know you want to protect her and right everything that is wrong but sometimes you have to let them feel the emotions that they are going through,” Kelly looked at Alex.

“But…”

“But whatever this is,” Kelly gestured to her girlfriend, “It’ll blow over. Just trust them. It will be complicated and ugly but it’ll blow over. Okay?” the doctor looked lovingly towards her girlfriend. “Just be there for her. Trust her and be strong for her,” Kelly added.

“It’s going to be rough isn’t it?” Alex asked and took a sip of her beer.

“Yeah. But what would you expect with Kara and Lena?” Kelly answered and walked towards the kitchen to get a dish rag to clean up the mess.

======================================================================================================================================

A month went by Lena was heading towards a downward spiral. Not a day went by after that talk with Alex that she wasn’t drunk. But she is a Luthor and a full on hangover every day is nothing to her. She’s used to it. Blame it on the half of genes. Her Luthor side of her personality. If Jess noticed, she didn’t say anything. Her assistant just left a few Ibuprofen pills and more bottled water in her table.

“You’re not a Luthor.”

She remembered her brother saying as she downed another shot of tequila in her office. She barely went home. For a shower and change of clothes perhaps but that’s it. She couldn’t take her mind off of what her brother said and maybe just maybe, she’s not a Luthor at all.

“Well every family has a black sheep, don’t they?” Lena thought.

A knock on her door surprised her and she almost dropped the tequila bottle.

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess said peeking through the door.

Lena motioned for her assistant to come in. “Would you like a shot?” Lena got another shot glass and poured some of the tequila. At this point a company would be nice.

“Ummm… Sure,” Jess was unsure but she had a plan. She needs to do this for her boss. Lena gave the shot and her assistant downed the tequila and wincing after swallowing.

“Ms. Luthor…” the assistant started.

“Please call me Lena,” Lena smiled as she poured another round of tequila.

“Lena, can… can I be frank? I mean, I don’t want to overstep but… I think I have to do this for you…” Jess was now fidgeting.

Lena just hummed and gestured for her assistant to continue. The CEO downed another shot. Lime and salt be damned.

“It’s just I noticed…” Jess fidgeted. “I noticed that you’re going through something and I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you. If you need me,” Jess said while gripping the edge of the table. “I mean you don’t have to… I just… Well if you needed a friend,” Jess rambled.

“Friend…” Lena smirks.. “The last friends,” she air quotes the word friends, “I had lied to me for years so what makes you think I’ll ever consider having another friend?”

Jess was now looking down at the floor, kicking an invisible pebble and said, “Is this,” the assistant gestured towards the tequila, “because of Ms. Danvers?” Lena almost threw the shot glass at her assistant but instead she glared at her assistant like her life depended on it. But Jess continued, “I mean… I just noticed that Ms. Danvers hasn’t been here in months and so is Supergirl… so I just put two and two together…” her assistant looked at her now, “If you want to talk about it?”

Cue a perfectly curved eyebrow.

“So you just thought that Kara and Supergirl is one person?” huffed Lena. The CEO then poured another drink and downed the shot. “At this rate, it’s better to just chug the whole bottle,” Lena thought.

“Yes? I mean she was super fast that one time and the glasses don’t really work. Also I haven’t seen Ms. Danvers and Supergirl in a room together. So yes?” Jess squeaked.

Lena just pinched the bridge of her nose. She never thought that it was that easy to pinpoint that Kara and Supergirl was the same person.

“I guess that she didn’t tell you that she was Supergirl?” Jess added and Lena simply nodded. The CEO was popping a nerve on her head right about now. “I guess I will be pretty pissed off about the whole lying thing but I guess by the end of the day, I know she has a good reason. And definitely not because you’re a Luthor…”

“Then why would she lie if not for me being a Luthor?” Lena tried to be nonchalant but failed incredibly. Her voice quivered a little. Maybe this talk was good. Maybe she needed to hear this from someone outside of her circle of friends.

Friends. Kara.

“If I was Supergirl,” Jess was thinking and tapped her chin with her finger, “It’s to protect you. It’s stupid idea but yeah I guess to protect you. Maybe she thought if you knew that they are one and the same, your family will try even more to kill you and if I were her, I wouldn’t be able to bear that burden. You know, to lose you?” Jess stated like it was a fact. “Also, I think, maybe she was just trying to be selfish? That she felt that she didn’t need to be a superhero when she was with you… I guess that’s refreshing in a way, to not be burdened of the weight of the world. I can tell by the way she looks at you…” Jess’ eyes were honest.

“And how does she look at me, Jess?” Lena was curious now.

“You don’t know? She looks at you like you’re her home,” soft eyes looks at Lena. “It’s like heart eyes every second!” Jess laughed a little. “And I’m sorry to break it you, boss, but you look at her the same way.”

“Why is that everybody is saying I’m in love with Kara?” Lena facepalmed. The drink on her other hand sloshed.

“Well aren’t you?” Jess titled her head sideways.

Lena just groaned.

==============================================================================

“The world doesn’t need Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El. The world needs Supergirl,” Kara thought as she fought another troop of aliens trying to invade her Earth.

Then suddenly a rogue alien twice her size appeared out of nowhere and sucker punched her in the face after realizing that the Super was distracted for a second. Kara just flinched. 

“Oh… it’s so on, jerk face,” Kara said through gritted teeth. Her eyes glowed red.

The alien looked fearful and tried to get away but Supergirl was faster. The Super took the alien’s foot and hurled him at the sky then fired heat vision at him.

The other aliens’ mouth were agape. Then an alien crashes towards the floor, bouncing twice. They looked at their fallen comrade then looked at Supergirl again. The fallen alien was groaning from the dirt.

“So who’s next?” Kara smiled. The Super bared her white teeth. The aliens scattered and ran towards their ship.

“Run, aliens! Run,” cackled Supergirl as she rounded the ones near her. The Super zoomed circles around the aliens.

After a few minutes, DEO agents were already ushering the fallen aliens to different vans to be brought to the government facility. Once satisfied with the outcome, Supergirl decided to stay under the sun lamps at the DEO for a an hour before patrolling again. 

==============================================================================

“Me? In love with Kara? Pffff… I mean, really? Really? I’m not in love with my bestfriend.” 

An internal monologue was now starting in Lena’s drunk mind as she dragged a blonde blue eyed girl to the lobby of her penthouse. They were both giggling.

Dean, her concierge was eyeing the blonde harshly. In return, Lena glared at him.

“I am not in love Kara for fucks sake. I mean come on!” the CEO thought to herself.

Lena pulled the blonde and walked faster to the elevator.

“Give me the card, Love.” The drunk blonde behind Lena said and the CEO gave her the keycard so she can swipe for the elevators. Once in the elevators, Lena threw herself at the blonde and kissed her drunkenly until the elevator dinged, announcing that they were at the CEO’s penthouse. 

It's not the first time that she had a one night stand with anyone but this felt different. The CEO felt like she was cheating on someone. But because of her drunken state, she tried to just push the thoughts away, deciding to process it tomorrow.

Lena was giggling as she tripped as she opened the door. Almost hitting her face on the wooden door. As it closed, the blonde was now kissing the CEO again. Emboldened by the sloppy kisses given by Lena, the blonde pushed the CEO unto the door and kissed her again. The woman was now confidently feeling up Lena while kissing her.

Lena mumbled something as both parties stopped kissing and the blonde was trying to pull off Lena’s shirt.

“Hmmmm…” the woman was now kissing the CEO’s neck. “Sure. I can be whoever you want me to be,” the blonde answered. “Couch now!” Lena almost yelled at the blonde and the woman carried the CEO unto couch. The blonde hurriedly took off Lena’s skirt and ripped the shirt off of Lena, trailing kisses from the CEO’s collarbone to her thighs.

“This isn’t right… this is oh fuck…” Lena closed her eyes.

Lena’s thoughts were mush right now. She doesn’t know whether to fight her emotions of just let go. She was seeing the right kind of bright blue eyes that she hoped to see these past several months. The right kind of blonde hair that’s graciously moving as the air blew against it. And those lips…

“She's not…”

Lena sat up and tried to push the blonde woman off of her. This surprised the blonde and she accidentally fell on her butt.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” the blonde was wiping her mouth as she struggled to get up.

“Get out!” Lena screamed at the blonde. The CEO was now trying to cover herself.

Suddenly a crash was heard from Lena’s balcony. Glass shards were flying everywhere. Lena tried to cover herself with her arms. Luckily none of the shards hit her. 

“What the fuck?” the woman screamed as she was held by the collars of her shirt by a very angry Kryptonian.

“MINE!” Kara yelled at the woman’s face. They were hovering a few feet from the floor.

“Kara,” Lena could simply whisper as she stared in shock of what was happening. Kara suddenly looked at the CEO with dilated pupils that it almost made her eyes black. The Super let go of the woman with a thump.

“Fuck you! I’m getting out of here!” the woman screamed and tried to get out of the apartment as fast as she can.

“Kara…” Lena whispered as she tried to stand up but Supergirl was having none of it. Kara landed silently on the floor. She stalked the CEO making her crawl backwards to the end of the couch.

“Mine!” Kara growled at Lena making the CEO flinch. Their faces so close, the CEO can feel the Super’s breath on her lips. The Super was still looking at Lena with dilated pupils. The CEO tried to soothe the Super by caressing her cheek. She didn’t know what came over her but Lena simply replied, “Yours.”

The simple phrase yours brought back Kara to reality. She owlishly blinked at Lena and jumped away from the CEO.

“Kara, I’m…” Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence.

“The DEO will fix the balcony doors. I’m… sorry for interrupting your night, Ms. Luthor,” Kara said with no emotions in her voice and flew away.

Lena was a mess. She couldn’t for the life of her move for a couple of minutes after that. Once she was able to stand up, she called the only person she knew that could help with this… situation. And so she got her cellphone and dialed her number. After a few rings, she said, “Alex.”

Half an hour past and Alex was at Lena’s penthouse. The agent was surprised at the scene in front of her when she walked inside.

“Lena?” Alex called out. She heard faint whimpers in the direction of the couch.

“Alex?”

Lena was lying in a fetal position at the couch.

“What happened, Sweetie?” concern overlying Alex’s voice. “Can I sit with you?”

“Please,” Lena answered weakly and Alex sat beside the CEO. Lena then sat up slowly.

“Are you okay?” and with that question, Lena tackled Alex in a hug and cried.

“I fucked up, Alex. I fucked up,” Lena answered while hugging the agent.

“Just tell me everything,” the agent tried to soothe the CEO by rubbing circles on her back. The CEO began telling her side of the story. All of it. Before either of them knew, the sun was already coming up.

“Lena, I’m really sorry for lying to you. We didn’t mean to. I just didn’t know that your scars was too deep…” Alex sighed as she was going through Lena’s hair. The CEO was now lying down, her head on the agent’s lap. The brunette looked up at the agent and replied, “It’s not that I’ve been open to everyone about my past so… partially I’m to be blamed for it.”

Alex huffed. “But you opened up to Kara.”

“Yeah,” sighed Lena. “That’s what is scary about all of this. I opened up to her. First time in my life I trusted and loved with everything I got and I fucked it all up.”

“Hey, don’t be too hard on yourself. We all make mistakes sometimes but the good part is we can learn from our mistakes and try not to do it again,” Alex looked at Lena lovingly. 

“Yeah,” Lena sighed.

After that a while, Alex decided to call Kelly so that Lena will have someone with her since the agent needed to go to work. And Alex and Kelly told the CEO to have a day off from work and stay with Kelly at Noonan’s while the DEO replaced the balcony doors of the penthouse.

So this is where Lena found herself at 11 in the morning, with only an hour of sleep and talking about her potential love life.

“I don’t know,” Lena weakly replied.

“Okay, so I know this maybe out of your comfort zone but did that woman who looked like Kara answered anything for you?” the doctor inquired as she poured sugar to her coffee. “Do you even remembered her name?”

The CEO just shrugged. “Too answer your first question, maybe? I don’t know. I’m confused to be honest,” answered Lena. “And for the record, I didn’t even ask her name.” The CEO looked sheepish, trying to drink her coffee not looking at her new friend.

“Hmmm… interesting,” Kelly nodded and smirked.

“What?”

“I mean Kara did say mine right?”

“Yeah?”

“And you replied yours,” Kelly smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Lena threw a crumpled tissue paper at Kelly in which the doctor laughed in return. “I have nothing against one night stands, Lena. If that’s your way of processing then so be it. And your single so you have nothing to worry about.”

“I felt like I was cheating on her,” Lena slouched and began fiddling with the coffee cup. “It’s different with the way things are.”

“Different how?” Kelly put down her coffee cup and listened to her friend.

“None of the people I had sex with lied to my face about who they really are after years of knowing them and wasn’t my best friend at that time. So this is all confusing,” Lena mumbled to her cup. “I don’t know if I love her or in love with her,” the CEO sighed.

“Hey,” Kelly reached out Lena, “I know this is all confusing but I know you’ll know the answer.”

“I think I already know the answer but too scared to admit it,” Lena squeezed the hand of the doctor. 

After a few seconds, Lena nervously asked, “How… How is she?”

Kelly sighed and hesitantly answered, “Not very well I’m afraid. The last time I saw her was last week. She’s… coping. We’re trying to give her space with all that she’s been through but…” the doctor looked at the CEO with concern and continued, “She needs you.”

The CEO was now silently crying and her head bowed down.

“Hey… Hey… You’re both processing. It’s not going to be easy but at least you’re trying to heal yourself first. You’re learning to accept who you really are and coming to terms with what you’re really feeling. That’s a great start if you asked me,” Kelly smiled. The doctor reached out to the CEO and Lena gladly squeezed her friend’s hand.

“I just don’t know when…” Lena answered but Kelly interrupted her. “Lena, there is no deadline for this. If takes you a year then it will e a year. If longer then longer. Just as long as you heal. I know she’ll understand. Okay?”

“Okay,” Lena nodded but was caught off guard when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at it and answered, “Hey, Alex… Oh… Okay… You need me at the DEO? Sure! Now? Okay. Bye!”

“What was that all about?” Kelly asked.

“Alex needs me at the DEO. Rain check?” Lena stood up from her hair.

“Sure. Call me if you need me,” Kelly hugged Lena and waved good bye as the CEO hurriedly exited the restaurant.

=====================================================================

“Lena! Thank God you’re here!” Alex ran towards the CEO and hugged her. “Okay, so we’re having trouble with some of the software since after the crisis. Brainy tried to hack it several times and he said even 12 year old can hack it…” the agent groaned and making Lena seat in a chair facing the computers of the DEO. “Brainy is not here by the way. He and Nia are on a date so you would have to talk to me about it…” But before Lena could answer, an angry and tired Supergirl barged in. Alex pushed Lena away so that she will be covered by the computers in front of her.

“Why would you limit my access to the sun lamps?” Kara pointed at the med bay.

“Because you need to rest properly, Supergirl. You need to eat properly and rest and not just staying for an hour or so at the sun lamps every day to get to your full powers,” Alex returned the Super’s glare. The agent put her hands on her hips. The agent was trying her best to intimidate Supergirl.

“I told you before Agent Danvers that the world needs Supergirl. By that means that I don’t have the time,” Kara gestured wildly to her sister, “to rest.”

“When did you last sleep?”

“That’s none of your business, Agent Danvers!”

The other DEO staff made themselves scarce from the verbal fight for nth time coming from Supergirl and Agent Danvers.  


Supergirl’s skin was no longer sun kissed, it was kind of pale. There were noticeable bags under her eyes and she lost a bit of her weight.

“Kara,” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. She was trying to be strong for her sister but this is all too much.

“I am not Kara. I am Supergirl,” Kara’s voice echoed through the DEO’s chambers.

“Kara… please… you need to sleep, rest and hell, you need to eat!” Alex almost yelled at his sister.

“I told you, Agent Danvers, the world does not need Kara. It needs Supergirl,” Kara looked sternly on her sister. “And if you will not give me access to the sun lamps then I’ll go to the source myself,” the Super dragged her boots to the balcony then flew away.

Alex couldn’t take it anymore. She crumpled to the ground and cried. Lena was by her side the second she the agent slumped down.

“I’m sorry, Alex. This is my fault. I’m so sorry…” Lena was also in tears now. The CEO was making soothing circles on the back of Alex.

“No. No. No,” Alex said in between sobs. “This is not your fault. She’s just… This is her way of processing… I know it’s kind of bad but she needs time…” the agent’s sentence was cut off short by Vazquez.

“Agent Danvers, a fleet of alien horde are on their way to National City,” Vazquez said awkwardly as she tried not to look at the two people who were clearly having a moment at the DEO’s floor.

“Have you contacted Superman?” Alex asked while standing up and helping Lena in the process. Both people were wiping tears from their faces.

“I already did but another fleet is headed towards Metropolis and currently handling the situation,” Vazquez answered right away.

“Maybe I can help?” Lena hopefully asked.

Alex sighed and replied, “Okay.” The agent now looked at Vazquez and said, “Round up all the teams and contact Supergirl.”

Lena didn’t get to see Kara after that as the Super flew straight to where the fleet was. The CEO tried to research possible weak points for the DEO before Brainy got there and worked with 12th grade intellect once he was up to date on what they were dealing with. Alex was on the ground too with the other agents, helping the Super as much as they can.

The CEO saw Kara take on laser beams countless of times from the live broadcast in the DEO. The Super was clearly having trouble with having the aliens to not reach land as she attacked the small spaceships going out of the fleet. Lena suddenly had the urge to run to the balcony and look at the sky. The fleet was hovering above covering the sky with its body.

“Come home to me, Kara. Please. Come home,” Lena said as tears fall down her face.

Suddenly a surge of energy ripped through the skies eviscerating almost all of the small battle ships to shreds. Half an hour past and the fleet was announcing their surrender and will be out of Earth’s atmosphere in an hour.

“Lena,” Brainy said as she saw the CEO still standing at the balcony looking at the sky. “Maybe you should get home. I will update you if that will make you better.”

“Thanks, Brainy. I’d appreciate that,” Lena answered and walked away.

On the ground, Alex walked towards a clearly exhausted Supergirl. The Super was leaning on the wall with eyes closed as DEO agents shuffled around the area.

“Go home, Supergirl. We got this,” Alex said to her sister. Kara opened her eyes and nodded towards her sister and flew away.

==============================================================================

Lena arrived at her penthouse a couple of minutes later. It was already dark outside. Tossing her bag at the counter and shimmying her clothes off to have a nice long bath. After bathing, she opted to wear the hoodie that Kara left at her apartment and some sleep shorts. She wanted to have a whiskey but decided to drink water instead. Looking over her apartment, she sighed and agreed to her gut feeling that she should go and check out her balcony. Internally hoping that Kara was there. To her surprise, the Super was there, sitting cross legged looking at the night sky.

“Hey,” Lena said as the balcony door slides, trying not to surprise Kara.

With tired eyes, Kara looked at Lena, smiled and said, “Hey, you…”

“Can I sit with you?” Lena gestured to the Super and Kara nodded. Lena gingerly sat near the Super, trying her not to scoot closer.

“You know, I saw my world die three times,” Kara was looking at the sky again. “The first time was when Krypton exploded right in front of my eyes. Kal’s pod was the one to go first and then mine. My parents, they… they told me to take care of Kal and to not forget about them, our culture, Krypton. All I can think of was why me? Why can’t my parents be with me? I think I screamed and screamed until I fainted.” Kara then looked at her hands. The Super glanced at the CEO and looked at the night sky again.

“When I came through, I couldn’t see anything. Turns out I got stuck in the Phantom Zone. I thought I got stuck there for a week or two but when I got here, it was 24 years,” Kara gravely chuckled. “Kal didn’t know what to do when I landed here. Couldn’t speak a word of English too. His Kryptonese was broken at that point so we didn’t manage to talk a lot. He decided to give me to the Danvers’ instead. Just gave me away, just like that,” Kara snapped her fingers, “Couldn’t blame him though but I hated him for it for years. Don’t get me wrong, the Danvers were wonderful and I tried to fit it, I honestly tried but Alex hated me.”

“Alex hated you?” Lena said in disbelief. Before she can stop, she touched Kara’s shoulder. The Super shuddered at the warm feeling on her shoulder. It calmed her a little bit.

“Yeah, she hated me big time,” Kara chuckled. “We didn’t actually get along like where we are now if not for the almost plane crash. It’s just it was easier when I got to live the life I wanted you know? It’s like I knew I was meant to be something greater so I became Supergirl,” Kara was now smiling.

“It was hard at first, balancing daily life with the life of a Super but at the end of the day, I say it was all worth it,” Kara sighed and continued, “James knew because Kal told him, I only told Winn because he was the closest friend before and Maggie, well, Maggie is a detective so I didn’t have to say anything to her. For Nia, I had to tell her because she was in a predicament at that time and it help her to accept who she is. And for Kelly? I don’t know if she knows, if she did, she doesn’t say anything about it,” the Super shrugged.

Lena hummed and leaned on the shoulder of the Super.

“The second time I saw my planet die was at the DEO because of the Anti-Monitor. I couldn’t cry let alone grieve for my mother and my people because I was needed as Supergirl,” Kara wipes a tear that fell down her face. “Just like that,” she snapped, “my world was gone again.” Kara hung her head low. “But I had to move on because I was the paragon of Hope. I had to. I had no choice.”

There was resignation in Kara’s voice.

“Remember what Lex said, that I almost gave up?”

Lena nodded.

“I almost gave up when I couldn’t locate you. I wanted to but I didn’t know how. And with all that was going I didn’t what to do or… I just… But then Oliver died and I had to have hope,” Kara sighed. “If not for myself then for the multiverse. Hope that maybe if I saved the multiverse then I can find you again,” Kara fidgeted and played with cape.

A few moments passed and Lena asked, “You said you saw your world die three times?” The CEO didn’t want to intrude but her gut is telling her she needed to hear Kara’s answer.

“I…” Kara looked Lena sadly, “I thought I lost you that I’ll never have the chance to fix things between us. And then the crisis ended and I was hopeful that I’d be able to fix things but before I could do that… you didn’t want me anymore. That the world only needed Supergirl,” Kara was crying silent tears now. “So I decided that if that’s what you want me to be, then I’ll do it. No questions asked. But in some days, I failed to be just Supergirl because I would find myself hovering over your office or here…” Kara sighed, “Just to hear your heartbeat.”

Lena scooted beside Kara and leaned on her shoulder, the CEO was also crying silent tears.

“How did you…”

“I’m sorry, I asked Alex to let me in with the conversation because I just wanted to hear your voice that day,” Kara looked like a child expecting her parents to scold her.

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara and just huffed. So the Super took it as sign to continue.

“And then one day, I heard two erratic heartbeats coming from here and I just couldn’t for the life of me think what was happening. I heard you scream and I couldn’t think anymore. And the next thing I knew is you telling me you’re mine,” Kara put her head on Lena’s and sighed again.

“Then the whole alien fleet thing happened and I was about to give up but I heard you say that I come home to you. To my Lena… that gave me enough powers to finish the fight quickly and well… come home…”

Lena looked at Kara lovingly, “You’re home.” The CEO tucked a strand of hair on Kara’s ear.

“I’m home,” Kara smiled and kissed Lena’s forehead.

“I’m sorry, Kara. For everything. You shouldn’t have seen…”

“Please Lena, don’t. This is not your fault,” Kara pleaded. “And I promise to be honest with you with everything.”

“Just let me say this, okay? I’m sorry on how I acted on everything,” Lena became nervous. “It’s just since I was child, I always been trusting with everyone but I learned quickly in the Luthor household that that was a weakness. So I grew up trusting a few people and it bit me right in the ass every time. For years I tried not to let my heart control mind but then you came into my life. You chipped at the walls I created for my heart until I fell for you. I didn’t even know that I fell for you, I had to put it in a box labeled as best friend in my head. And it all exploded in my face when I killed Lex. I just… I’d do it again if I have to prove anything,” Lena gripped at Kara.

“Lena, you don’t have to prove anything,” Kara answered softly.

“Will you able to forgive me?” Lena looked at Kara unsurely.

“Of course. Will you?” Kara asked back.

“Of course,” Lena answered way to quickly which earned her a chuckle from the Super.

The Super then opened her legs and patted at the center, signaling the CEO to sit in front of her and Lena obliged.

After a minute or two, Lena asked, “Do you want to go in? We can order something to eat?” The CEO began standing up and tried to help the Super.

“Yes please,” Kara answered before groaning as she stood up. Lena was first to enter the penthouse and got Kara some water.

“Fuck! Kara!” Lena dropped the water bottle and rushed to the Super’s side. With light from the penthouse, it’s only now that Lena saw the bruises, a bloody nose and a nicked lip of Kara.

“I’m okay. Just solar flared is all,” Kara weakly answered and she let Lena guide her to the couch. “Sorry but I don’t think I would be able to eat. I just need to sleep,” Kara yawned.

Lena stopped and guided Kara towards her bedroom. “Okay, bedroom then.”

“Can you stay awake for a few minutes? I need to clean you up,” the CEO asked once Kara has sat on her bed. “I’ll try,” and with that Kara pushed something on her earring and her suit vanished leaving her with a black sports bra and boxer briefs. Lena was now getting her first aid kit in the bathroom.

“Oh,” Lena said stopping at her tracks when she saw Kara sitting on her bed. The CEO hoped she didn’t blush while she tried cleaning some of the Supers injury. After cleaning and returning the kit to her bathroom, Lena kissed the forehead of the sleepy Kryptonian and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Kara groggily asked, then yawned. The Super tried to sit up and groaned.

“Couch?” Lena looked down and blushed. The CEO played with the hem of her hoodie.

Kara scooted a bit and pats the space beside her. “My Lena sleeps here,” Kara said in between yawns. Lena laid down beside Kara and said, “Your Lena, huh?” A smirk playing on her lips.

“Mine,” Kara answered as she cuddled the CEO.

“Yours,” Lena answered while tucking a strand of Kara’s hair.

They fell asleep cuddled like there was no tomorrow, dreaming of the future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this re edit of the story! Comments are welcome~


End file.
